


Stranger Danger

by InfntyOnHgh



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-05-19 07:55:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14869751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InfntyOnHgh/pseuds/InfntyOnHgh
Summary: “你多大？”Pete对着他的耳朵问。然后是：“你知道吗，我觉得我不想知道，”Patrick在一场演出里遇见了一个性感的陌生人。Patrick谎称了自己的年龄。Patrick在小巷里和这个陌生人make out。Patrick保证他会回来。这是他最糟糕的主意，还是最好的？*Underage ，Patrick 年龄差与现实一致，一切都是consensual的*





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Stranger Danger](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7512569) by [scarredsodeep](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarredsodeep/pseuds/scarredsodeep). 



> please read her original work if possible, my translation sucks.  
> This, is my precious pearl among all peterick fics. I don't have word to describe how much I love this one.
> 
> Please let me know if you find out any mistake or any part that seem strange.
> 
>  
> 
> oh and I did not translate any tags...

 

同他青春期中每一件重要的、能够改变生命轨迹的事件一样，它发生在一场演出中间。这听起来就像是个烂俗的城市童话故事：在舞池里扭动，距离近到可以在骨头与血肉中感受鼓点的振动，而世界只剩下一团朦胧的肢体和热度和汗水，许多身体散发出的味道聚集在一起挥之不去，唯有音乐和舞动还存在意义。如果你被打青了眼或者弄折了肋骨甚至卷入踩踏事件，这只不过是这场令人兴奋的活动另一个部分而已。不过是另一个可以在第三节体育课的更衣室里展示的淤青，再加上因为尖叫而嘶哑的嗓子和一件崭新的T恤——一张皱巴巴的二十块就可以换来胸口又一个无名乐队的标志。Patrick不认为很多家长会让他们的孩子在周中去城里看演出，该死，他 祈祷 能有几块淤青，为了炫耀的缘故。他是一个十六岁的娃娃脸男孩，他必须证明点什么。

 

话归正传，童话故事。舞池是个充满了拥挤人群和能量的地方，他四周紧紧地贴着很多身体，尤其是有一个，无论他怎么扭转躲闪总是死死地挨着他的后背。Patrick试图回过头去看看是谁一直在蹭着他，是谁在搞鬼，然后一个胳膊肘击中了他的脸。他在眼皮后面看见了一道光，头猛地后仰，牙齿合拢在舌头上，他倒在了地上。

 

地板是个危险的地方。他跪坐起来，手撑着地，把嘴里的血吐在滑溜的水泥地上。立即有两种不同的靴子和一只鲜绿色的匡威踩在他手指上。脚和膝盖不停地撞着他的身侧和后背，他试着站起来却感到天旋地转，视野忽明忽暗，只能看到一堆腿，感觉到身体上的冲撞。他可能会死在这儿。他做好准备了，但一只手抓住了了他，尖尖的指甲抠进他的肩膀，然后他被人从这场混乱中拉了出去。

 

他的营救者一直把他拖到远离这些疯狂舞者的地方，紧紧抓着他肩膀的手滑下来捏着他的手腕。透过烟雾和吵闹的氛围Patrick只看到一个黑色人影，他顺从地跟着他。他们在吧台边相对安静的地方停了下来，然后这位神秘的白衣骑士把他安置在一张凳子上，买了瓶水塞进他手里。Patrick的脑子终于不再天旋地转了。

 

Patrick抬起头打量着救了他的人。深色的皮肤、黑发、在边缘处微微发暗的绿色双瞳，它们正关切地看着他，还带着一丝渴望。他一身黑色衣服，但这里谁不是呢？被啃的短短的指甲，看起来之前被涂上过黑色。Patrick感到犹豫，他的胃不确定地绞着，紧张得发麻。你大概不应该喝陌生人给的水，他疼痛的脑子里一个小声音警告着。Patrick不确定那是不是也适用于瓶装水。

 

“你还好吗？”好心得令人生疑的撒玛利亚*把嘴凑到Patrick耳边问道，企图盖过巨大的音乐。他的嘴唇擦过Patrick的耳朵，Patrick短暂地感觉到自己几乎要晕倒了，面对死亡的威胁时他的心都没有跳得这么快过。“你流血了。”

 

男人笑了，从Patrick耳边退开，眼睛在昏暗的灯光下闪着光。他用拇指滑过Patrick的嘴唇，把上面沾的血给Patrick看，然后把血迹舔了个干净。

 

这就是了，他完了。Patrick Stumph陷入爱情了。

 

他的心仍在砰砰乱跳，他感觉自己是一个被某种庞大的、恐怖的、饥饿的生物捕猎的小小的、柔软的东西。他紧张地舔了舔嘴唇，看着那双燃起火焰的绿色眼睛，不禁开始思考这到底是个该死的比喻还是确切的现实。和这个令人兴奋又有一点点可怕的陌生人咫尺的距离，再加上之前头部受到的撞击，Patrick发现自己很难正常地思考。

 

“我觉得没事！”Patrick喊着，盖过吵闹的音乐。陌生人拿过他手里的水瓶，拧开盖子，喝了一口，把它放回Patrick手里。对于第一次见面来说，他们已经交换了太多体液。Patrick考虑要不要告诉他，但他的头还没被撞的那么狠。“我叫Patrick，”于是他说。

 

陌生人把他从头到脚打量了一番，他专注的神情让Patrick感到更加头重脚轻。Patrick大口灌下了剩下的水，试着不去想他能不能尝到陌生人嘴唇的味道。那人微微点了点头，然后又把嘴凑到了Patrick耳边。Patrick万分庆幸耳朵不会起鸡皮疙瘩，他其余的身体部分无一幸免。“Pete，”陌生人说，嘴唇那么、那么柔软地擦过他的耳畔。耳朵，Patrick发现，是一个很少被碰到的身体部件，因此对于其他人的触碰才尤其的敏感。

 

“你多大？”Pete对着他的耳朵问。这句话起到了在Patrick的两腿之间倒下一盆冰水的效果（这句话浇灭了Patrick小腹燃起的任何热度）。这不是一个青年人通常会问的问题，至少Patrick自己不会。他多大了， _ 这个男人？ _ 这突然成为了最重要的问题。比十六岁大，很明显。十八岁？整件事的诡异程度忽然增加了。不会是 _ 十九 _ 吧。

 

但本来就很少有高中生来看周中的演出，难道那不是今晚早些时候Patrick为之骄傲的理由吗？“哦天哪，”Patrick呻吟起来，声音微弱到不可能被听到。如果这个家伙是在捕猎性爱对象怎么办？如果他早就被当做了捕猎目标，甚至在他注意到之前？这个人可能是个恋童癖。他可能是在找一个方便的对象来 _ 骚扰 _ _。_

 

“你知道吗，我觉得我不想知道，”Pete说，声音难以置信的性感。难以置信、性爱猎手那种性感。“想出去待会儿吗？”

 

也许他的脑震荡终于减轻了，他终于有足够的理智去逃跑，滑下吧台的凳子然后后退一步。 _危险，威尔·罗宾森*_ 。

 

附近有个酒保晃来晃去，不停地瞥着Patrick的手，试图去找那个印章*。他现在最不想的就是被查ID，展示他的年龄。还有他的全名。还有家庭住址。他慌张地看了一眼那位不怀好意的性爱猎手，然后尖声叫道：“ _**二十五** _ _！_ ”

 

这个谎撒得太明显了，Pete应该当即爆发出大笑的。然而他只是打量了他一下然后点了点头，手再次圈住Patrick的手腕，然后领他出了门。

 

恍恍惚惚的几分钟之后他们便站在了芝加哥凉爽寂静的夜色之下。昏黄的路灯下Pete看起来很疲劳。Patrick毫不理智地希望着他能有根烟抽，那是人们通常会在clubs外的小巷里干的事，很酷的25岁的成年了的人们。而且，为了安全起见，他也可以把烟头戳到Pete眼睛里然后逃跑。

Patrick甚至不愿去想在灯光下他看起来多么年轻且愚蠢。

 

现在他们独自站在灯光底下，四周一片寂静，事情开始变得尴尬了。拥挤昏暗的club带来的亲密感荡然无存。Patrick很清楚和一个恋童癖在夜晚独处是什么情况，这几乎就是他一直被教育要避免的场景。

 

“呃你住在附近吗？”Patrick紧张地问，而几乎同时Pete问道：“呃你喜欢这个乐队吗？”没人知道该回答哪个问题，沉默再次笼罩在他们头上。Patrick咬起了嘴唇，Pete喉咙里发出一个微弱的声音然后突然间，他的嘴唇便紧紧贴上Patrick的，Patrick的后背抵在巷子的砖墙上，他们唇齿相交，嘴里充满Patrick血液的金属味道。Patrick还没决定他到底是应该吻回去还是尖叫着跑掉，这个吻就结束了。Pete退了回去，喘息着，用谴责的目光看着Patrick。Patrick在心里把 咬嘴唇 收进了他的“性感动作及约会伎俩”文件夹里。

 

“快半夜了，”Pete说，带着浅浅的笑容，有些魂不守舍的。Patrick的危险测量仪和勃起指示计似乎接错了线。“跟我回家吧。”

 

Patrick的后背被砖墙压出了印子，嘴里有微弱的杏仁和陌生人唾液的味道。因为他又蠢又傻并且 _ 希望 _ 在一个浴缸里醒来，发现自己的肾被人摘掉冰冻起来，他想说 _好_ 。因为他既感到害怕同时还是个处子而且他父母大概会杀了他所以，他紧张地蹦出了一句：“明天我还要上学。”

 

Pete的眉毛挑的高高的，但他很快露出了一个坏笑，认为Patrick只是在欲迎还拒。“我明天会送你去车站，以童子军的荣誉保证，我甚至会替你包好午饭。”

 

“我不能，”Patrick说，感到既松了口气又遗憾。在他说完之前Pete的嘴贴上了他的脖子，使他的尾音有点像呻吟，Pete的牙尖刮擦着他的锁骨。“我不能，”他重复道，这次更加没有信服力，气喘吁吁的。

 

Pete退开了，用恳求的眼睛看着Patrick，嘴唇危险地撅起，几乎让人相信了。他的声音沙哑，“好吧，”他放弃了，“我们该认真对待这个，你是特别的，Patrick。你从门走进来的时候我就知道，所以这次我会做个绅士。”Pete夸张地鞠了一躬，在Patrick手上吻了一下，留下火热的痕迹。他没有放开他的手，绿色眼睛望进Patrick的。“来见我，”他恳求着，“保证你会来见我。”

 

“好-好的。”Patrick尖声道， _ 愚蠢，太愚蠢了， _ 他责备着自己。他怎么履行诺言？跳上一列火车 然后假装自己不是一个高中生？他怎么和他的妈妈和朋友解释？谁知道这个人会对他做什么，这个在小巷里亲吻陌生人的家伙？会希望他做什么？但他说：“我保证。”

 

 

他们交换了号码。Pete一本正经地在Patrick手上写下了他的号码，认真地、咬着嘴唇。然后在自己手上写下了Patrick的全名和电话。圆珠笔在皮肤上滑过的感觉让Patrick颤抖着，胳膊上的寒毛立了起来。他一直害怕有什么人会转过街角，逮捕他们。“我们会再见面的，Patrick Stumph，”Pete严肃地发誓，在Patrick脸上落下了纯洁的一吻——除了他们的身体正紧紧相贴，而他的嘴唇饱满而温暖——Patrick的勃起指示计过载了，指针来回摆动着，小小的弹簧濒临绷断的结局，Patrick颤抖着、同时感到兴奋和害羞——他知道Pete一定注意到了——然后转身离去了。他至少三次回过了头，望着Patrick，呆若木鸡、嘴巴大张着、忘记了演出的事并且大概肯定脑震荡了——Patrick正在试图搞清楚刚刚究竟发生了什么以及为什么他这么、这么喜欢它。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *撒玛利亚 出自圣经 泛指乐善好施者  
> *“Danger, Will Robinson!” is a catchphrase from the 1960s’ American television series Lost in Space spoken by voice actor Dick Tufeld. The Robot (played in body by Bob May), acting as a surrogate guardian, says this to young Will Robinson (portrayed by Bill Mumy) when the boy is unaware of an impending threat.  
> 一句电影中的台词 如上  
> *大约（未）成年人进酒吧会被盖章？ 总之是年龄证明一类的东西吧


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thx scarredsodeep for helping me with all my strange questions. She's the best>3

这是Patrick的第一个吻痕，并不是他本想要在更衣室炫耀的东西。他偷瞄了一眼镜子里的自己，还好，他的右眼因为那记肘击而肿的厉害，所以他妈妈完全没注意到他脖子上的牙印。解释打肿的眼眶已经是足够的困难了，他不知道自己该怎么解释这个。

他把自己的背心领子拉到了最上头，总算是平安无事地度过了前两节课（不然就是戴一条围巾，但既然人们都喜欢他穿肥大的背心了……）。然而，体育课暴露了一切，肥大的低领蓝金配色运动衫和短裤什么也遮不住。他淤青的脸和海军蓝相称极了，而脖子上的吻痕就像个灯塔。 _ 也许它看起来像个淤青， _ Patrick安慰自己， _ 一个嘴唇形状的淤青。 _

正当他在镜子前评估这场灾难的严重程度时，他的朋友Joe从后面跑过来，在他肩膀上用力拍了一下。他吹了声口哨，惊呼道：“Patrick Stumph和人搞上了！”Joe脸上挂着一抹期待的坏笑，等着Patrick透露更多细节。Patrick眨着眼睛，希望自己能就地消失。但课前五分钟的铃声救了他，他们只得赶紧朝体操馆跑去。

然而铃声并没有拯救他多长时间。整节课上Patrick都不得不面对无礼的诘问和起哄，周围人不停向他投来疑问的目光，甚至是那些他不太认识的人，甚至是那些他 _ 根本不认识的人 _ ，包括女生的排球教练。当下课铃终于响起时，他手忙脚乱地换回了背心。

但消息已经传出去了。第九节时一个他不太熟的（而且被怀疑有性病的）女孩戳了戳他的胳膊，兴奋地冲着他耳语：“嘿，我听说你是学校里的新婊子？”

这是最后一根稻草。Patrick准备搬去加拿大、改掉自己的名字，并且永远永远不再踏入Glenbrook South高中半步。他开始练习Drake Kindly的签名，那将是他的新身份——神秘的加拿大男人。在回家的车上，他尝试了各种不同的口音，这很好地说明了为什么他几乎交不到朋友。

他刚一进家门（衣领拉得高高的），就听到他妈妈在楼上大声喊着：“Patrick？接电话！”

Patrick从厨房抓起了无线的分机，向她在一楼的办公室跑去，因为那里的法式玻璃门能锁上。他对谁会给他打电话浑然不知，但他妈妈的办公室是理论上最适合打电话的地方，对偷听者的防御度最高。过去人们说他有多疑症，但他第一次约一个姑娘出去的时候，妈妈和Megan都在楼上的分机偷听，并且发出咯咯的笑声。那个姑娘拒绝了他，他觉得电话里两个不知名的女性的呼吸与窃笑声极大程度上导致了这场失败。

为了确保安全，Patrick不仅锁上了门，还钻到了他妈妈的书桌下面。他不认为这有什么具体作用，但他不愿冒任何风险。

在他搭好的坚固堡垒深处，他接通了电话：“喂？”

“Patrick？你接电话了吗？”他妈妈。

“接了，谢谢你，再见！”Patrick咬着牙说。

感谢上帝，她挂了电话。他听见那声脆响。“我打了一天电话，”一个低沉的、愉快的声音传过来，“一直是那个女人在接。”

_ Pete。 _ 该死，是 _Pete_ 。 演出那天的，让人有点害怕的Pete。潇洒的、性感的Pete。Patrick出于某些愚蠢的原因，告诉他自己二十五岁了的Pete。怪不得他本能地要躲到桌子底下。

“那是我的……接线员，”Patrick的声音尖锐。Pete打了 _一天。_ 这听起来既令人激动又有些迫切，他们第一次见面还不到24小时。Patrick在约会中的经验不算多但他确定这不是什么好招数。他确定他不介意。

Pete笑了，不是嘲笑，仿佛Patrick只是讲了一个笑话。“没关系的，哥们。我知道好多我们这个年纪的人都住在家里。”

_ 我们这个年纪。 _ Patrick思忖着他为什么这么说。显然，没有人觉得他看起来像是二十五岁，在白天他看起来甚至只有十三岁。所以Pete为什么这么说？这是给Patrick一次坦白的机会？还是暗示他不介意？

“哦，呃，”Patrick愚蠢地说，“对，那是我妈。”

Pete又笑了，低沉的声线让Patrick胳膊上的汗毛发痒。“所以你一天都去哪了？乐队排练？”

Patrick试图回忆他有没有向Pete提过自己在乐队里，然而他的脑子一想起和昨晚的亲吻沾边的事就开始混混沌沌。很可能这是昨天他撒的许多谎中的一个。但是见鬼，演出那天的Pete正在给他打电话，这种情况下思考实在过于困难。他试图找到一种不伤害任何人的方式告诉Pete“我还在上高中”，却被Pete的一句话打断了所有思绪。

“我一直在想你，”Pete低声道，“现在就打电话给你是不是太早了？但，天啊，你一整天都在我脑海里。”

Patrick听到自己发出一声呜咽。Pete的声音闪烁着玩味，似乎这一切都是个玩笑。Patrick的耳尖通红，他试图想出什么性感的话来说。“你咬了我的脖子，”他终于说，听起来既尴尬又愚蠢，并且磕磕巴巴的。“我的脖子上，呃，有个吻痕。”

Pete从喉咙里发出愉悦的呼噜声。Patrick脑海中浮现出他在阳光下像猫一样伸展着身体，温暖困乏又满足的样子。“这样人们都能看到我标记了你，在属于我的领地上插了标记。”

Patrick浑身的汗毛都竖了起来。他开始想象自己后背上戳着一根旗帜，在风中猎猎作响，Pete闪亮的笑容中露出白牙。他会躺在那儿，喘息着，被钉穿，晕乎乎地傻笑着，因为自己归属于某个人而欣喜若狂。然后他觉得自己蠢极了。疯狂地，他说：“标记？我是一片难约束的未知领域，朋友。”他辨不清自己这是迷人还是蠢乎乎的，他感到无所顾忌，像喝醉酒了一样，他还差点就脱口而出 _ 等你在我身上插根旗子再说我是你的吧 _ _，_ 或者其他一样吓人的话。

“那是个挑战？”Pete问道。这对他来说就轻而易举，他听起来绝对的迷人。而Patrick则显然不知道该回答什么。他并没准备任何故作矜持的回答因为，需要他故作矜持的场面很少出现，呃，从未出现过。惊惶之中Patrick差点挂了电话。 _Yes_ 听起来和 _baby， 在我身上插根旗吧_ 没什么两样，而 _No_ 则会暴露出他是个恋爱新手的事实。

所幸，调情，本来就意味着一连串堆砌辞藻的问题、尴尬的沉默与浸满汗水的掌心。等到Patrick想起来他可以巧妙地用 _it could be_ 来回答的时候，Pete已经开始了下一轮肆无忌惮 地 劝诱。

“来见我吧，”他说着，呼应着先前在小巷里所说的，那时他拉着Patrick的手，准备把他拖入一场彻底的声色犬马。

种种说明这是一个糟糕主意的原因涌入了Patrick的脑海，让他晕晕乎乎地，一切的恐惧与借口全部吞下喉咙，而默许则滑到前边，紧挨着嘴唇嗡嗡作响，随时准备冲破牙齿的束缚。他深吸一口气，说：“说服我。”

“我脑子里有很多说服你的方法，”Pete一本正经地、迷人地说。“但我不确定哪种用在你身上比较有效。”

“这可不能说服我。”Patrick说，他的脑袋一片空白，嗡嗡地发晕，昏倒的可能性正在逐渐升高。所有的血液都冲向下面，让他的脑子快要窒息了。他勃起得太厉害，感觉鼻血马上就要流出来。他在老妈的书桌底下换了个姿势，勃起与裤子拉链痛苦/令人兴奋地磨蹭了一下。Patrick思考着，这是不是要发展成一场电话性爱了，他之前可从不知道自己会对这种活动如此感兴趣。他没拿着电话的那只手悬在皮带附近，他用舌尖舔了舔嘴唇。

然后最不可能让人感到兴奋的事发生了。他的妈妈拿起了分机：“Patrick，亲爱的，我得用下电话。”

“等一下 ！ ！ 妈 ！！”他嚷道，在一瞬间的惊吓中失掉了所有的尊严和他的勃起。

“见到你很高兴，Stumph女士，”Pete说道。这是Patrick人生中最黑暗的一个时刻。

“妈！现—在—就 — 把 — 电 — 话 — 挂 — 掉 ！”他冲着电话喊道，从桌子底下爬出来，准备冲过去打倒他的母亲，然后夺过她手里的另一个电话。

“你是哪位？”Patrick的妈妈问道，语气中丝毫没有要挂电话的意思。“我以为我认识Patrick所有的朋友呢。”

“我是新交的，”Pete说，听起来难以置信地有魅力。Patrick能听到他危险的、性感的笑容。更糟糕的是，他能听出来它起效果了，在他的 _ 妈妈 _ 身上。“我是Pete，Pete Wentz，我正要劝Patrick——”

_ 这不可能发生这不是真的不会这样 _ _，_ Patrick默默祈祷着。很不幸，他的祈祷似乎对现实生活没有任何可观影响。“你不是说要用电话吗！”他大声抱怨着，希望足够盖过对面传来的任何会牵连他的东西。他只不过在重重的谎言中生活了不到24小时，就要因为压力而崩溃了。他跑上楼梯，寻觅他的妈妈。这是为什么过着双重人生的人往往都是孤儿，他断定，布鲁斯·韦恩可不用处理这种狗屎。

Patrick正穿过走廊前往他妈妈的卧室时，Pete说道：“我的公车正好到站了，和你们聊天很愉快，再见，'Trick。”

Patrick冲进他妈妈卧室的时候Pete正好挂了电话。她把听筒贴在脸边，嘴唇微微撅起形成一抹小小的微笑。Patrick感到鄙弃，“我真不敢相信你居然做出这种事，”他指责，因为一路冲过来而气喘吁吁。“说真的，我要是蝙蝠侠怎么办？”

Patrick说的话毫无逻辑，但他妈妈似乎根本不在意。实际上，她坏笑着看着他，用黏糊糊的、我全知道了的语气问他：“那么，‘Trick，这个Pete是谁？他听起来很 _火辣 。_ ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> .


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for not updating earlier!! College is just, so much chaos.

一般来说，如果Pete得知他不能拥有什么东西，这只会让他更加想要。这是说，两个星期的电话引诱、花言巧语的哄骗和厚脸皮的哀求换来的却是两个星期的模棱两可的借口、闪烁其词和更干脆的拒绝，Pete被激怒了。他感到自己狂乱而急切地在联合火车站等待，也许他会酷酷的和Patrick讲一句哈喽，或者，他也有可能会扑倒Patrick，在光天化日之下用自己的舌头从他的嘴里得知一切的秘密，在上帝和所有人面前。

这听起来很像个捕食者。

Patrick一下火车就羞红了脸，Pete老远就认出了他剪得乱糟糟的头发和通红的脸颊。他记得他要更高些，更冰冷。Pete很高兴自己错了，他希望有些新东西可放进记忆里。Patrick矮矮的、真诚而缺乏自信，穿着一件棕色的帆布夹克和天兰色的T恤，还有一条邪恶的紧身牛仔裤。他的脸颊圆圆的、红红的，嘴唇的粉色那么自然、那么饱满，Pete几乎不相信自己的眼睛。他胸前抱着吉他盒，仿佛那是个盾牌，背后则由一件塞得满满当当的双肩包保护。Pete胸膛里升起一阵感情——是爱情抑或是疯狂。他想给Patrick点什么，用小礼物淹没他。他同样想索取一些东西。

Pete摘下了编织帽，想着这或许能让他更容易被认出来，就好像他拉直的长刘海、眼线和蜂蜜一般的金棕色皮肤还不够引人注目一样。他把帽子在汗湿的掌心攥成一团，不知道该说什么。他脑后的头发带了静电，竖了起来。他扯了扯黑色拉链帽衫的下摆，然后Patrick便和他隔着一片上下车的乘客四目相接，没时间准备了。Pete的心猛烈地撞击着肺，他脸上洋溢起笑容，嘴咧得大大的，仿佛这个孩子是他的弥赛亚一样，他内心的一切情感都暴露了。他脱口而出：“你看起来太棒了，我好高兴你来了。”

Patrick始终站在安全距离以外，琴盒挡在两个人中间。Pete还没想好这到底算不算是好事。一方面，这可以阻止他扑倒Patrick，但另一方面，他觉得自己可能会很喜欢扑倒Patrick。

“呃，嗨。"Patrick说。Pete真希望他想到了这句开场白，它很普通，另一方面却极有魅力。他们之间的几米似乎遥不可及，仿佛千年的时光也无法跨越。Pete狐疑满腹地观察Patrick的脖子，企图寻找他留下了一个永久痕迹的证据。他所感受到的使他恐惧，他担心他会毁掉这个完美的男孩，担心仅仅是触碰便已足够使他刺痛，变形，留下疤痕。有时候，Pete的情绪不太稳定。

“我好高兴你来了，”他重复着自己先前说的，真诚地。他表达情感总是太过头，他在努力改变这一点。

Patrick却让他感到惊讶，突然地露出了一个比阳光还要灿烂的笑容。“我也是，”他说，“但我不能待很久，我得搭八点半的火车回去。”

“那我们得抓紧时间，”Pete说道，掩盖住突如其来的失望感。他还没有想那么远——还没有考虑过Patrick的到来变成了离去时，会是什么感受。Pete决定现在也不要去想了。

他动作浮夸地拉开了帽衫的拉链，露出了底下的白色衬衫和黑色领结。他让Patrick挽着他的胳膊，准备大跨步走出联合车站。Patrick慌乱的神色让Pete感到非常兴奋。“你穿的真棒，”Patrick指责，“我不知道要这么正式。”

“今夜，”Pete很严肃的说，“将成为盛大的浪漫之夜。我要带你去我最喜欢的club。”

Patrick脸色煞白，“你是说…酒吧？”

Pete已经抓住Patrick的胳膊肘，准备走下台阶了。“几乎确实像是个酒吧，是的。”Pete觉得自己像个变态，笑得像个疯子。Patrick大概在担心他是不是碰到了连环杀手。但Pete希望他知道自己对他是认真的，所以他收敛起灿烂的笑容，停下脚步，望着Patrick的眼睛：“我想——你让我想认真做好一切，我对你是真诚的。”

Patrick像个动画片里的人物一样吞了吞口水，而Pete因为自己典型的情绪化的不顾一切而生出了一阵悔意，他知道和自己相处很难，他不懂得如何收敛自己的情绪。他在努力改变这一点。“我要让你感受一下最好的第一次约会，至少是我能想到的，”他解释着，试图压低一点自己过于丰沛的情绪。然而失败了：“约会”这个词让Patrick的耳尖通红。这看起来如此诱人，以至于Pete忍不住把事情变得更糟：“今天是‘绿色磨坊’的四十年代之夜，亲爱的，我们去跳舞吧。”

他们爬着联合车站出口的台阶时，Patrick说，声音尖尖的：“那是一个全年龄club吗？”

“我觉得不是吧，”Pete毫无察觉地说，“这和我们这样的老家伙有啥关系吗？”

Patrick停下了脚步。他深吸了一口气，吐出了一个非常没有说服力的谎言：“我只是——我是说，我刚满21岁的时候参加了太多派对，太多了，真的。所以我对这些有点不感冒了，你知道？”Patrick语无伦次地说着，脸变得越来越红。

Pete挑起了眉毛，就那么盯着Patrick。他从来没听过任何人说过这样的话，除了那些年龄还不够去酒吧的人。怀疑，Pete军火库里使用率最低的工具，缓慢地升起来。“你还没到21岁，是不是？”他猜测道。“我可以帮你混进去，”Pete提议，朝假象的酒吧保安做了个火辣的噘嘴，“就这一次，”他用轻快的，充满暗示的语调说，“你看，我的朋友这么好看，只是忘了带证件。“

Patrick看起来十分不安，显然觉得这个主意不怎么样。一个邪恶的想法滑过Pete的脑海，他的嘴角咧开了，露出一个笑容。Pete有了一个更好的主意，他把之前的盛大浪漫之夜计划像丢一件旧衣服一样丢掉了。Pete用余光打量Patrick，他的小腹感到愉快而紧张，有一股兴奋感在那儿扩散开来。

“我明白这计划让你感到不舒服，”Pete理性地说，仿佛他是一个能够理性思考的人一样，然而他确实不是，“所以我想了一个新的，”他把Patrick转了一圈，向反方向走去，Patrick的琴盒几乎撞倒了一个皱着眉的商务人士。“我们不如直接去我家吧，那里既没有保安也没有翻唱，你可以给我即兴演奏，我们可以合唱。”

Patrick看起来松了一大口气，“好，好的，”他说，然而，恐惧再次在他眼中浮现，Pete觉得这难以言喻地令人兴奋，“呃，那个，你有没有室友什么的……？”

“别担心，”Pete说，然后他甚至能感到自己露出可怖的笑容，然而却无法控制，“只有我们两个。”

Pete停下来用几张揉皱的纸币买了支玫瑰，穿着破旧的卖花男人给了Patrick一个“我都懂”的笑容，Pete颇具仪式感地把花送给Patrick，让他知道浪漫本身还没被他抛弃。Pete突然意识到一份真正的绅士会要求帮忙拿点什么，所以他没问就把琴盒从Patrick手中拿了过来。Patrick把玫瑰拿在手里旋转着，情不自禁地微笑起来。那种傻乎乎的、快乐的笑容赶跑了之前的一切忧愁。但Pete看得出来他有话想说，Pete闭紧了嘴，试图给Patrick足够的空间来说他想说的。Pete很清楚有时候他会令人感到……窒息。他很努力地想要缩小自己，让Patrick能够说话。

他们沉默地走过两个街区，Pete觉得自己很有同理心，然而那只是让Patrick在找到合适的词语之前愈发紧张。“呃有关我未满年龄的事，”Patrick开口道，声调高而语气克制，然后又微弱下去。

“我22岁，”Pete自告奋勇地说，试图让这件事简单点，显得不那么严重。“我不在乎你是不是25岁，反正我一般不喜欢比我大的。当然了，为了你我可能破个例。但是只要我们年龄和经验差的不多，以后相处都会更容易不是吗？”

Patrick的脸涨得通红，几乎和他手里的玫瑰一个颜色。“呃，”他痛苦地说。Pete模模糊糊感觉到他把事情变得更糟了，但他不确定他还能说什么。他能想到的，他唯一的想法，就是当Patrick站在他的破公寓里时他会说些什么，会做些什么。他会果断地向前迈出几步，靠近Patrick。他会望进Patrick的眼睛里。他会捧起Patrick的脸庞。他会轻轻吻住Patrick的双唇。他的公寓里有一张沙发床，他试图决定今天晚上是把摆成沙发还是床的形式比较好。他很高兴这件家具具有多功能性。

现在，Pete在想，Patrick大老远跑来，站在这里的原因，至少是为了和他在沙发上度过今夜。现在，Pete看着Patrick饱满的嘴唇和红扑扑的双颊，他在想，如果自己能够坚持到回到公寓，到沙发上，他都会很佩服自己。那些他想要对Patrick做的事，在一条巷子里他也可以做。或者，一间星巴克的厕所，一个比较隐蔽的公园，大街中间。他的血液中流淌着火焰，皮肤渴望着触碰。如果他不去亲吻Patrick，并且不马上就这样做的话，他相信他会死掉的。

“呃，”Patrick重复着自己，Pete在不能自已的情欲中朦朦胧胧地思考为什么他们还站在这条街上，为什么他们还穿着衣服，为什么他们得坐城铁才能到他的公寓，为什么那至少要花掉二十分钟，为什么他们还没去找最近的酒店房间。为什么离Patrick这么近让他觉得自己同时在溺水和燃烧。

Patrick现在看起来紧张得快要吐了，他一咬牙说：“如果我告诉你……实际上……我，严格意义上讲，还在……上高中呢？”

“那么我会有点伤心，你居然没邀请我去你的毕业舞会，”Pete说，开玩笑地。一秒钟之后见到Patrick没有任何反应，他意识到Patrick可能没在说笑。Patrick悲苦地揪着玫瑰上的花刺。“哦，操，”Pete说，然后立即后悔了，“哦，别，我的意思是，千万不要，那不是一个提议。”他紧张地到处张望，害怕附近有听到他说了什么的警察。他不希望今天晚上在监狱的铁板床上度过。

Patrick说他25岁时，他真的相信了吗？他有好好思考过吗？然而几年时间又算什么呢？那看起来似乎无关紧要。现在他希望他没有问，没有知道。他们甚至还没走到EL城铁站，他的整个夜晚就已经偏离轨道（一个高级的火车双关，他可擅长这些了），而这段从联合车站到蓝线城铁的路程不过只有五分钟。

Patrick吸满悲伤的沉默榨干了整个城市的氧气。没人能够在这里呼吸。

“但高中还是存在十九岁的学生呀，”Pete冒险问道，满怀着希望/绝望。

“可我不是，”Patrick说，满脸羞愧与后悔。他为什么一下子突然开始说真话了，Pete思忖着。为什么不一点一点地说，在联合车站说一点，在EL线上说一点，在Pete的沙发床上说一点，在明天早上说一点……

这些想法可是彻头彻尾的犯罪，Pete希望能有人一巴掌扇醒他，因为他自己似乎做不到了。他的大脑飞速运转着，试图计算出这件事多么不对劲。“我认为如果早点告知这些信息，或许是更加妥当的，”他听见自己这么说，语气比他预想的要更尖酸刻薄。“比如说，在坐上火车之前。再比如说，在我把舌头放进你的——你的Jailbait嘴巴里之前。”

“我们可以只去你那里玩一会儿，”Patrick可怜巴巴地说，或许仍在尝试拯救他们的约会，或许在尝试道歉。“你说……你说你不想知道的，”他补充。

Pete发现自己很生气。“我那里？”他吐出这三个字，仿佛它们是毒汁一样，“你是不是都没满十七岁，这已经是个可以判刑的强奸事件了？”

Patrick的整张脸烧成了红色，他盯着地面，感到又羞又耻。人们在人行道上绕过他们。Pete就这样站在大街上，冲着某个他几乎不认识的孩子大喊大叫什么强奸的事，而生活从他们身边流过。仅仅是这样一段对话就足够让Pete拥有性骚扰前科。他只是——他只是不需要现在知道这些。他又不是那种能在每个舞池里遇到真爱的人，这种事对他来说根本不常见。除了眼下的状况以外，他不是一名猎手。他一般并不会和陌生人在小巷里接吻。Patrick是—Patrick是—Pete不能忍受刚发现他的存在就要失去他。这感觉很讽刺。这感觉很残忍。

Pete立刻发觉自己很残忍。他望向眼前痛苦而又羞愧的男孩，该死的漂亮眼睛里盈着泪水，被揪掉了一半花瓣的玫瑰紧紧攥在拳头里。“我不是来和你上床的，”Patrick小声说，“我是说——我不知道我是不是想——但。但我以为你喜欢我。我以为——”一滴泪珠滑落下来，Patrick用手背把它抹去，眼睛盯着鞋子。“人们都在看呢，请不要冲我叫嚷了。”他低声说。

Pete一点也不愿意做这么残忍的人了。

他本能地开始安慰Patrick，他拿出团成一团的毛线帽然后把它轻轻地放在他头上，盖住他通红的耳尖，仿佛这样就能遮住Pete让他感到的羞愧一样。多么该死的糟糕方式来对待这样一个天使啊，他就那样出现在舞台边，像魔法，像晴天的闪电，像穿透心脏的一颗子弹。Pete的心脏。多么该死的糟糕方式来告诉他Pete多高兴他在这里，在这个宇宙里，尤其是在芝加哥，特别是在Pete身边。

”我只是需要好好想想，“Pete说，”你明白这……让我处在一个很尴尬的位置，对吗？“这话听起来很空洞，像是指责。他不想指责Patrick。同时他在思考他失去了什么，他将要失去什么。同时他仍不能够说服自己这会改变任何事，它能改变吗？

“我坐下趟车回去好了，”Patrick对着人行道的地砖说。他拽了拽Pete的帽子，把帽檐遮住眼睛。看着他的每一分都撕碎了Pete的心。

“或者，”Pete的大脑还没来得及反应他的口中就蹦出了这样一句话，“你可以留下。”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for holding it up this long. I promise you I'll update sooner the next time :)

经过双方的协商，他们决定重新开始这个夜晚。后来的一切都很美好，Patrick在8：30回家的那趟列车上迷迷糊糊地回忆着。他的脖子上这次没留下任何的痕迹，Pete转而去把它们留在他的胸膛和胯部了。而Patrick可没这么小心，他知道Pete不会介意。 _那……我们现在决定腰部以下都是违法的，而腰部以上是合法的吧，_ 他们走进公寓里尴尬地站了有一段时间时，Pete建议道。Patrick（自从上了L线地铁，加上三段到Pete的小破公寓的楼梯他就一直勃起着）对这个提议感到既失望同时又松了口气。

Pete很随意地脱掉了他的衬衫，他扯掉领结，然后毫不在意地解开了扣子，露出那一圈布满纹身的皮肤，让Patrick看的腿脚发软。Patrick一直紧张的抱着琴盒，直到Pete轻柔地问他， _可以吗，_ 然后把它从他手里拿过来。Pete把它轻轻地靠在墙边，仿佛在用每个动作展示他会多么小心翼翼地对待Patrick。他走回来，站在Patrick面前，没有碰他，而是歪着头，等着Patrick回答这个无声的问题。Patrick颤抖着，抓着Pete的手，把它们放在自己腰上，就在T恤下摆一点点的地方。这用光了Patrick的所有勇气。而Pete，看起来让他保持静止花费了他更大的力气。但他还是很慢很慢，很轻柔很轻柔地把Patrick的T恤拉过他的头顶，然后带着敬畏抚过Patrick的胸膛，肚子，所有皮肤。他脸上充满了惊奇，他的手小心翼翼靠近Patrick的脸颊，下巴，但没有去触碰，直到Patrick为此发出了呜咽声，直到Patrick几乎要哀求他，直到Patrick的勇气以亿千伏的能量冲回他的身体，他冲向Pete，将两个人的嘴唇碰撞着贴在一起，用尽力气地吻着Pete，把他按倒在沙发上，用手触摸他的全身，用嘴唇轻吻每一处纹身。

一个人坐在八点半的通勤火车上，Patrick脸通红通红。他颤抖着吐出一口气。他们这几个小时一直靠在沙发上亲吻，直到他们的嘴唇都肿胀起来，直到Patrick的四肢沉甸甸的，僵硬却又发软，直到他的整个身体因为兴奋而微微抖动着。Patrick把头放在Pete的心跳正上方，然后他们就那样躺着，安静地，在彼此的怀里。Pete满足地叹息着，轻抚Patrick的头发，仿佛完全不敢相信Patrick是真的。 然后他们同时意识到自己肚子饿了，便像蝗虫一样一起扫荡了Pete小小的厨房，吃了一顿披萨、薯片和辣番茄酱大餐—— _太对不起了我没去买吃的东西，我发誓我本来计划的不是这样，我本来要请你吃晚饭的。我应该警告你我是一个人形灾难_ ——Pete说； _我完全可以每顿饭都吃薯片蘸辣番茄酱，我不知道你在胡言乱语什么_ ，Patrick回答道。Patrick拿出吉他弹了一两首歌，Pete抓起他的贝斯，低垂着头，闭上眼睛弹着和声，感受着旋律的萦绕。然后在他们中的任何一个人做好准备之前已经是Patrick要离开的时候了，是时候回到十分、十分糟糕的，没有Pete的郊区。Patrick不得不极力抵抗着一阵荒唐的、想要留下的冲动。他在站台上不顾一切地吻了Pete，用力得仿佛要留下淤青。Pete给他买了第二枝玫瑰，因为他在焦虑中折断了前一枝。然后Patrick就在火车上了，远离浪漫、激情与Pete令人融化的眼睛，驶向高中，和父母撒谎以及平淡无奇的生活。 _回来找我，_ Pete在亲吻的间隙乞求着，售票员清了清嗓子，因为车门就要关闭了，任何计划回到十分、十分糟糕的郊区的人，都得上车了。 _答应我你会回来。_

Patrick完全不确定刚刚究竟发生了什么，但他 _确实_ 知道他非常非常喜欢它。他现在唯一想的就是如何能够跑出来再做一次，以及什么时候他能够把家里所有的电话分机都偷过来然后搞点电话性爱。

至少，他只能想到这些，直到他穿过自己家的前门，看到他的妹妹Megan坐在前厅的楼梯上。她穿着睡衣，两只胳膊交叉着抱在胸前，看起来得意得可怕。“我知道你今天晚上没去Joe家，”她说，“我知道你和妈妈撒谎了。”

Patrick完全不确定刚刚究竟发生了什么，但他 _确实_ 知道他绝对、彻底、 _死定了。_

 

“告诉我你知道什么，不然我不会做交易的。”

“同意开车送我去任何地方，任何时间，帮我做一个月的家务，而且这些不能让任何人知道。”

“不可能有任何人会同意的，Megan。我怎么知道你知不知道我有没有 _做错_ 什么事呢？”

“好吧，如果你确实如同你 _告诉妈妈的那样_ 去了Joe家，你现在就不会站在这儿和我废话了，所以——”

“谁说的！有时候我只是出于纯粹的乐趣来听你的废话，上帝保佑在这郊区里根本找不到什么乐子！”

“所以你 _的确_ 去了城里！啊哈！我就知道。”

“你不可能，你不知道。你什么证据都没有。”

Megan带着满脸快要溢出来的得意劲儿从她粉色的、毛茸茸的睡衣兜里扯出来一张折叠起来的纸条，把它递给了Patrick。Patrick打开它，发现那是一张打印出来的谷歌地图搜索页面，是他早上为了获得到达（以及回来的）Pete公寓的最佳路线而搜索的，以防万一Pete是个强奸犯，他能知道逃跑的路线。他的书包里就放着一张一模一样的纸。说真的，如果你一定要把自己置于危险的境地（和一个以为你25岁了的陌生人一起），这绝对是一个很机智的举动。而Megan反过来利用这点来敲诈他，这让Patrick感到很受伤。他觉得简直应该为自己的先见之明得到一些奖状而不是敲诈。尽管，他愿意承认，没有关掉浏览器窗口实在是太蠢了。

“行啊，那你现在有了家里某人对某个Logan广场的地方感兴趣的证据，这不能说明什么。”他修正了自己之前的说法。

如果Megan能够比现在更得意，Patrick想，她的脸一定会坍缩的，然后会创造出一个（仁慈地）消灭已知宇宙里一切生物的大黑洞。

“哦，所以这个地址是去那里的啊，我这么问是因为 _这张纸上可没写Logan广场。_ ”Megan咧开嘴笑起来，露出嘴里闪着邪恶光芒的牙套。她觉得自己已经赢了。

Patrick在两种愿望中间无法抉择：一个愿望是不要开车送Megan和她的愚蠢朋友们，另一个是不要让他的家长发现他撒谎了并且去了芝加哥和一个比他大很多的男人 _在一起_ ，并且。这听起来像是个无脑的问题，但其实并不是。Patrick真的不喜欢Megan的朋友，她们不仅声音非常尖，而且有一个姑娘有点喜欢他，同时另两个总是为此开玩笑。 _很大声地。_ 这很让人不舒服。

“那也只能证明，我对芝加哥的街区非常熟悉，”Patrick撒谎的技术显然不过关，“我一直在——研究他们，我有一张地图。”

Megan只是盯着他，“两周，然后我就不把这个给妈妈看。”

“两 _周_ ？Megan，你知道一个人的一生有多短吗？就算我活到了九十岁，两周也……占了很大的比例。”如果他期望能用人生命的渺小来吓倒她，那希望很快就破灭了。

“还不到百分之一，”她说，Patrick之前可不知道自己的妹妹居然是某种数学天才，而且很快开始怨恨这件事。“如果妈妈发现你撒了谎然后自己一个人去了城里，她让你禁足的时间会占你生命的百分之多少呢？”

Patrick就像一个掉进海里的人，手里抓住了最后一根救命稻草。 _一个人。_ 只要Megan认为他是一个人去了城里，他的父母就不会真的谋杀他。不过，少一两条胳膊腿儿的可能性仍然存在。“一周，我不会再让步。”

Megan反复地思考着这个提议，时间长得让Patrick感到不适。最后，她把地图交给了他，并和他握了握手。“一周时间，无论何时何地只要我想你都得送我们， _而且_ 你得做替我做家务。”她提醒他。

“如果我在哪儿找到了另一份这个地图的话，上帝也救不了你。”Patrick恶狠狠地说。但看Megan的脸色，他一点也不吓人。

 

Patrick睡不着了。现在他的妹妹突然变成了一个非常厉害的间谍，溜出去会不会更难？最糟糕的是，如果她被惹怒了， _真的_ 告诉他妈妈让他被关禁闭怎么办？如果他再也见不到Pete怎么办？他也不能让Pete来他家啊。Patrick差点笑出了声，想象Pete出现在门口，手里拿着一束给他妈妈的花，穿着他那件皱巴巴的衬衫，歪歪扭扭地打着领带，二十二岁。 紧随这个念头而来的恐惧感让Patrick一下子清醒起来了。他想起Pete讲的那个带他去毕业舞会的笑话。实际上，如果能有舞伴一起去舞会还挺不错的，但他又不能带Pete去。首先，Pete不会 _想去_ 的，而且，他也不能合法地参加这项活动。有很多正常的活动Patrick都不能和Pete一起做。比如去看一部R级电影（Patrick当然看不了，但他想象成人们可能会在约会的时候做这件事）。比如把他介绍给他的父母， _永远都不可能。_ 比如在一个警察面前牵手。或者在任何的公共场所。

 _喔喔喔喔，_ Patrick在心里对自己说， _等一下。_ Pete又不是他男朋友，Pete又不想做他男朋友。Pete只是一个……一个……一个奇怪的，复杂的炮友。一个想带Patrick去浪漫的约会的人。一个比他大五岁（而Patrick在 _两个半月之后_ 才能到法定知情同意年龄）的人。在这种情况下能出什么差错呢？

所以Patrick现在一边担心Megan什么时候会向妈妈举报他，一边因为想起几个小时之前Pete是怎样与他温存而浑身兴奋，总之，他无论如何都再也睡不着了，而世界上只有一个他愿意聊天的人，尽管那样做差不多等同于引火烧身。

Patrick溜出卧室，轻手轻脚地爬下楼梯到他妈妈的办公室里，然后给Pete打了电话。

 


End file.
